John x Reader: Magic Trick
by CaliginousHarpy
Summary: John wants to show you a new magic trick he learned.


**[WARNING]: LEMON FANFIC, CONTAINS BONDAGE.**

It's been a little over a month since you and John began dating. So far John has been doing cheesy boyfriend things as well as giving you a lot of attention, emotionally and _physically_. In fact, John gave you a lot of _physical contact_, although it usually only consisted of light foreplay followed by intercourse. Although the love making was satisfying, you did often wish he would try something new.

Anyways, it was a quiet day at John's house. You were lounging around his living room reading a book while John was upstairs doing whatever he was doing. The silence broke as the sound of footsteps descended as John made his way downstairs. "Heeeeeeeey _" John's voice rang, he came up from behind you and gave you a peck on the cheek. "Hi hunny" you said, nuzzling him, "What's up?" "Oh nothing, I just wanted to show you the new magic trick I learned!" John smiled with pride, "So do you want to see it!?" "Well.." you thought, John giving you puppy eyes, how could you say no to that? You placed down your book and stood up. "Fine, show me what you got Egbert!" John's face beamed with excitement as he grabbed your hand and brought you to his room. He guided you to a chair while you sat down. As you sat down, John pulled out a pair of handcuffs, twirling them as he walked towards you. "So what's the magic trick my little magician?" you asked. "Well, I figured out how to make things disappear and reappear so I wanted to try it on someone. Luckily I have you as my lovely assistant! You'll trust me with this, won't you sweetheart?" "Of course John, but what's with the handcuffs?" John gave a wide smile "I'm going to make these handcuffs disappear from your wrists! Now my dear, if you'll put your hands behind your back, we will begin." you obeyed John's instruction as you put your hands behind the chair. John put the cuffs around your wrists, clasping the cuffs tight but not enough to hurt.

"Now..." John began " I need you to close your eyes..." You raised an eyebrow in suspicion "What for?" "It's part of the trick silly!" John chuckled. You shrugged and closed your eyes. You couldn't see a thing but could hear the sound of John's foot steps as walked in front of you. He sat on your lap and pressed his lips against yours. You tried to break yourself from him but you were unable to move. John finally broke away and let out a small laugh "Hehehe silly _, you shouldn't trust pranksters, especially an expert prankster like me!" If your hands weren't free, you would have face palmed yourself. "So this wasn't a magic trick then?" "Maybeeeeeeeee" John sang. You rolled your eyes and sighed, you should have known his intention all along but then again you were pretty gullible at times. It should have been obvious when he culled out the handcuffs though, you know he has been trying to get you into bondage... "But so what if this isn't a trick? I know you're enjoying this, _." John whispered. He began caressing the side of your thigh, making you blush a little. "Joh-" you tried to protest but John began to kiss your neck. You squired as he found your desirable kissing spots. 'Damn John for tricking you' you thought, he could have at least asked first...

John began sucking and biting all your sensitive spots, making you pant a little. John removed himself and looked at you "See? You"re liking this" "Yeah ha ha ha shut up" you stuck up your tongue at him. John copied your action as he took off the cuffs from your wrists, letting your hands wiggle freely to regain feeling in them. He removed your top and bra from your torso and continued kissing you for a little bit. After he decided the kissing was done, John put away the cuffs and pulled out a rope instead, bonding your arms together in a tight knot. "What are we doing now?" you looked at him. John gave you a devious smirk "Heheh, you'll see..." He got off you and removed your pants from your leg, leaving you in nothing but your panties. John stripped himself from his clothes, exposing his manhood, which was already hardened. He brought you down to your knees and grabbed a hold of your hair. You blushed madly as you came face to face with John's lower section, which was getting closer and closer to you. You understood what he wanted from you and quickly obliged to his need, sucking and licking from the tip to the shaft. As your pace became quicker, John's grip on you became tighter and his breathing became heavy, occasionally letting out a moan or two. He finally came inside you, filling your mouth with his white, stick fluid. He looked down to see you with a lightly embarrassed expression on his face "Heheheh... Sorry _..." you responded by smiling and licking your lips, making him blush hard.

John picked you up and brought you over to his bed, putting you down gently. You watched him as he brought a box out from under the bed, pulling out a ball gag and various sex toys. John took the ball gag and a vibrator and set them beside you and got on top of you. "Are you ready for this _?" John looked directly into your eyes, his cerulean eyes showing a mix of lust and affection. You gave him a small nod and he lowered his head down to your face and wasted no time as he crammed his tongue into your mouth, feeling his way around inside. He started caressing your thighs, working from bottom to top. His fingers dragging delicately along your skin made your shiver with pleasure. You tensed up a little as he made his way to your inner parts. He broke apart to put the gag in your mouth, pulling the strap tight around you. John pulled you onto his lap; grabbing a boob and messaging it while he began to finger you. He rubbed you lightly until he began to pick up his pace; you tried to make any small cries but you were silenced from the gag. Ignoring your muffled frustration, John took vibrator and turned it on. He slowly put in inside you, making you jump a little. The feeling of the vibration felt so good to you, as you began to pant from the pleasure. John turned the vibrator up and began rubbing your most sensitive lady part, making you tremble from the intense vibration. You were just about to go over the edge when John once again stopped his actions; his little games were getting tiring quickly. To ease your dissatisfaction, John inserted himself inside you and began to thrust his hips, placing hands on both sides of your hips.

The sound of him panting and groaning stimulated your arousal, making the love making even more heated. The faster he went, the more your moans became audible through your covered mouth. This time you were really on the edge and you could tell John was too. His grunts and moans became increasingly audible and his grasp of your hips tightened. "Aah- _- I don't think... I'm gonna last... any longe-" before John could finish his sentence, he reached his peak. It wasn't too long before you reached your peak as well; the pleasure building up quickly got you to match John. Your back arched as far as your bond could let you as you screamed in complete bliss from behind the gag. The euphoric shock began to fade from your body as you and your lover collapsed on the bed, hot and sweaty from your efforts. John untied the rope from your arms and removed your gag, which was followed by long trail of your own saliva. Now able to move and talk again, you curled up to John and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "So... did you enjoy my magic trick?" John wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at you; even at the most inmate of times, he still was a goof but you loved him none the less. "I enjoyed it very much-" you whispered "-but what exactly made you want to do this, John?" John gave you a flustered look. "Well uh..." he murmured "If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh at me!" "I promise!" John sighed "I got the idea after Rose and Kanaya gave me a bunch of their trashy romance novels. They said I apparently need more 'experience' and then started handing me a bunch. Although all them were pretty terrible there was on that stuck out most most. It was really weird though... I think it was called_ Fifty Shades of Black_... or Grey but whatever." Wow. Of course your friends would suggest their shitty romance novels as means of an improved relationship, how expected of them... but, you think you might just thank them later.

**[A/N]:** I'm terribly sorry for writing another (John) lemon fanfic but there was some ideas I wanted to put in_ Movie Night_ but didn't have the time to. On the bright side, I'm working on more fanfics (nonlemon) so for now please enjoy this!


End file.
